FWNG Events 2011-2029
A listing of events between the gap of 2011 in Future World and 2030 in Future World Next-Generation. 2010s 2011 2012 *The Middle East War of 2012 occurs between the Allied States, Europa, United Emirates and the Sino-Cooperation Pact. *The East Bulgarian War occurs between East Bulgaria and NATO. *May 16th: The Imperium Skandinavisk declares total neutrality in foreign affairs, and will no longer associate itself as a member of organizations that are greater than trade or royal unions. *December 21-23 leaves many religious people on edge. Cult related mass suicides take place in several countries including Everett. *27 December: The Allied States becomes completely military-self-independent. It no longer imports any foreign military goods or equipment. However, foreign companies continue to serve the AS military from their facilities within AS borders. 2013 *Caribbean International Highway system is completed, linking all Caribbean islands via undersea tunnels. CIH-1 to CIH-4 to CIH-6 tunnel connection creates the first artificial continent-continent connection between North America and South America, ranging from Miami, Florida to Caracas, Venezuela. *4chanistan officially launches the 4SS Mudkip, formerly a captured Iranian Jamaran-class Destroyer-Frigate, redesignated a Lulz-class Destroyer. *April 8th: Prinsesse Anne of Skandinavia and President Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer of Everett marry, both withholding their original names. President Spencer inherits the title of Princess, while Anne adopts the formal last name of Eriksson-Spencer. 2014 *Elections are held in the Allied States. Confederate Timothy Mac versus Liberal Trevor Prince, with Prince winning with a large majority. 2015 *February 12th: Jakob Martensson is elected as the Statsminister of Skandinavia. This is seen as a significant loss for the Liberal Coalition, as Martensson is the first Høyre Statsminister to take office since the reorganization of the Grunnlav. However, the Liberal Coalition maintains a slim majority in the Parlamentet. This is the first time the Skandinavisk nation has voted for a somewhat conservative government. *September 8th: Lasa Malm and Konge Mathius marry with the announcement that Malm is preagnant with Mathius' child. 2016 *February 10th: The Texan elections show a large trend towards neo-imperialism as a result of the Andersov Doctrine. Almost 80% of the nation's political scene is made up of the "New Imperialist" bloc in the government. The newly elected Presider Dominique Christoph begins reforming the government towards more powerful needs. *June 10th: Prins Christer is born as the heir to the Skandinavisk throne. 2017 2018 *Elections are held in the Allied States. Liberal Trevor Prince runs for reelection, going unopposed. 2019 *6 April: The Allied States of America announces the truth about the annexation of the United States. *June 7th: The Skandinavisk Urban Act is put into place by the government, within months massive urbanization occurs in Northern Denmark and Southern Scandinavia. The country sees less human habilitation every month. 2020s 2020 *Iraqistan Redevelopment Project is completed. Iraqistan surpasses Turkey in GDP and economic power. *February 10th: The Kingdom of Texas elections yield the results of a complete change in governmental style. Texas' new government declares itself the Holy Empire of Texas, invading and annexing Mexico. The House of Austin is declared the Imperial Family as Texas rises to the World Stage. *Everett City and New York, seeing population spikes and development within their metropolitan areas unofficially merge and become the New York-Everett MetroZone. *First Everetti Presidential and federal government elections take place. Current President Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer is re-elected following a tense campaign between several candidates. 2021 2022 *July 4th: The Boctovius Decree in Imperial Texas declares the invasion of Central America and soon its annexation. The conservative economic policy of the nation fuels massive economic development in the Texan homeland. The New Imperial Territories of Mexico and Central America are reported to suffer from massive counts of slavery and unemployment. Texas' government warns other nations not to interfere in the Empire's affairs. 2023 *Feberuary 12th: The Skandinavisk election yields Monika Berger as the new Statsminister. The Liberal Coalition merges into the Sosial Partiet (Sosialdemokrats, Venstres and Komministisks), while the Høyre Partiet merges with the Demokratisks and Moderates to form the Nye Norsk Partiet. The Grønne Partiet is formed with the Imperium Partiet, creating an entirely new political scene. 2024 *August 19th: The urban population of Skandinavia becomes 90% of the country's population. The rural population consists of primarily farmers who rely on robotic drones to do their farming. 2025 2026 2027 *August 8th: Texas invades Venezuela, Colombia and Guyana. It shortly after annexes the nations and declares them New Imperial Territories. The government's influence in the international sector increases dramatically. 2028 *New York City and Everett City officially merge, consuming all villages, towns and cities within their metropolitan areas to become Tri-State City. Tri-State City contains a population of 51 million within the city and over 75 million in its metropolitan area. *June 29th: The Skandinavisk urbanization efforts have created entirely self sufficient green cities, in which commerce flourishes. The Empire enters into a Golden Age as commerce begins to rapidly increase with each month. A new megacity is growing in Southern Scandinavia, as the Danish islands continue to flow into each other. Stockholm rapidly urbanizes into its surrounding areas. 2029 *The first Allied States clone army is commissioned, with all clones aged 19 years. Exactly 2,000,000 are drafted into active military duty, with a further 2,000,000 expected each coming year. Category:Future World Next-Gen Category:Timelines